Gracias Rin
by Gilver2990
Summary: Si no fuera por la castaña se hubiera perdido muchas cosas.. De las cual en un futuro se podria realmente arrepentir "KakaObi"


Para ser un día hermoso no lo era, no había ocasión en que la viera y cada vez mas se le hacia pesado decirle sus sentimientos en cualquier momento explotaria.

"Rin..."

-Escuchó como Anko le hablaba a la castaña, era inevitable no verla con aquella sonrisa todo lo que la rodeaba resplandecía . Le dirigía la palabra a la mayoría del salón era raro que se enojara con alguien u odiara, era bondadosa y..

Sácale una foto dura más... -Decía con una voz apagada como demostraba su apariencia-

-Miro de reojo a su amigo/rival molesto, tenia las mejillas teñidas de un rojo suave- Y tú hablar menos bakakashi

Eres bastante obvio, la misma Rin lo sabe de ante mano -Le dice restándole importancia mientras se sienta del lado derecho de este-

C-Callate! -Le dijo enojado y desviando la mirada a otro lado a donde estaba el contrario- Hoy se lo diré de este día no pasara que ella sepa esto.. -Lo dice con esa convicción que tanto se le conocía-

-Sonrió de forma leve siendo que no se notaba por la palestina que cubría hasta la nariz, a veces su amigo podía ser persistente sin embargo eso era lo que le agradaba del contrario-

Había pasado ya un rato de que había terminado las clases pero cierto peli-negro apenas salia de ahí con aura deprimente. O eso aparentaba..

-Dejo salir un suspiró no se sentía triste siempre fue consciente de que le rechazara pero lo que no podía asimilar era el motivó-

*Hace dos horas*

Estaba bastante nervioso antes de terminar la clase sin que el profesor se diera cuenta lanzo una pequeña nota al pupitre de Nohara pidiéndole que al salir de clase podían hablar en el árbol de cerezo que estaba detrás del edificio, un si un una sonrisa de lejos fue la respuesta. En lo que caminaba trataba de calmarse no quería meter la pata esto era bastante importante, y debajo de ese árbol ahí estaba ella con los ojos cerrados lo mas probable disfrutando la frescura que la sombra le brindaba ante eso nudo evitar sonreír bobamente.

-Levanto la mirada al sentir a alguien acercarse a ella y vio al chico cerca, sonrió levemente para después decir- El día hoy estas muy lento Obito

-Respingo al escucharla hablar pues también le gustaba su voz, se termino de acercar a ella- Sólo no siento ganas de gastar energía -Sonrió de forma nerviosa-

-Dejó salir una suave risa- Era de esperarse en fin -Le resto importancia con su mano haciendo el ademán- ¿Que me querías decir?, ¿Discutiste con Kakashi de nuevo? -Lo último se notaba en su voz preocupación ya que cuando eso pasaba no se dirigían la palabra por meses-

EH!? No en eso estamos bien. -Contesto rápidamente- Lo que tengo que decirte -Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro se tornaba totalmente rojo, apretó los puños como así tomar valor- !ME GUSTAS! -Casi gritó- Me has gustado desde pequeños -Casi lo susurro lo último- ¿Saldrías conmigo? -La pregunta fue audible-

-Abrió con sorpresa los ojos y sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente, si hace 3 años se le hubiese declarado quizás serian una pareja porque si alguna vez sintió algo por el pero eso se había acabado. Había otra persona que observaba al Uchiha desde hacia tiempo y solo en ese aspecto le dejo ir- Yo... Lo siento -Dijo avergonzada al ver ahora la expresión de tristeza del peli-negro- A mi me gusta Iruka-san

Oh... Entiendo -Dijo tratando de sonreír pero termino siendo una mueca, en eso sintió unos brazos rodearle no quería su lástima-

Obito siempre te eh visto como un gran amigo -Era cuidadosa en que palabras usar, lo abrazo mas fuerte- Pero sin embargo yo se que no soy tu persona destinada -Esta vez lo soltó-

-La miro a los ojos viendo total honestidad en ellos- ¿Como estas tan segura?

Pues yo conozco a alguien que siempre te esta observando -Vio como le miro de soslayo así que optó por sentarse y recargarse en el árbol. Al verla el hizo lo mismo puesto que le había metido intriga, así que empezó-

"Esa persona siempre a estado contigo desde niño, ambos discuten para después dejarse de hablar pero al final terminan hablándose en situaciones graciosas que los hace reír en su momento. Cuando tu llegas a sonreirle se te queda viendo como si no entendiera el porque le pasa eso para después mirar a otro lado avergonzado, al verte llorar le duele por lo que suele prepararte un postre siendo que el no le gusta mucho el dulce; tu hablas mucho a tu forma y el es callado reservado. Ambos son tan opuestos que es tan gracioso que a la vez sean tan compatibles, tu eres cálido y el frío pero al parecer ya no lo es tanto como antes has sabido inconscientemente llegar a el que solo tu podrías herirlo. Y a pesar de que eres bastante escandaloso el te ama por que esa es tu esencia que jamás podría encontrar de nuevo."

-Termino de narrar para sonreír alegremente al ver al chico termino soltando una risita-

-Sentía su rostro arder con violencia eso no podía ser cierto solo había una persona en el mundo que describía todo lo dicho por ella, empezó a negar con la cabeza- Tienes que bromear Rin! -Exclamo bastante alterado por lo que dijo la castaña-

-Dejó salir un suspiro sin perder su alegría - Yo siempre me di cuenta de los mucho que te ama Kakashi y aunque no lo quieras admitir a ti te gusta... Tu no te has dado cuenta pero de las chicas que van y se le declaran sueles ponerte molesto un un incluso deprimido pero este al rechazarlas te alivias -No daría su brazo a torcer hasta que el Uchiha lo admitiera-

-Se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber como contraatacar a eso pero ahora que lo pensaba bien y lo meditaba... En ocasiones de forma inconsciente miraba al peli-plata, conocía del derecho y revés los ademanes de este incluso sus reacciones debajo de esa palestina que le regalo- Me gusta un chico.. -Dijo inconscientemente y sin percatarse que la chica a su lado asintiera entusiasmada viendo que ya lo estaba asimilando- Y es Kakashi.. -Sus mejillas eran adornadas por un suave rubor haciéndolo ver adorable, ahora percatándose de que su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza como si quisiera salirse de su pecho a diferencia de cuando pensaba en la castaña-

-Le miro enternecida no todos los días vez aun chico en ese estado- Y dime ¿Se lo dirás?

-Reacciono por lo dicho y esta vez no pudo disimular su nerviosismo- No lo se... Todavía me cuesta mas que nada reconocerlo..

-Dejo salir un suspiro - Solo no lo pienses demasiado en ocasiones uno se da por vencido pero el corazón no -Lo abrazo de forma fraternalmente- Te ayudare en todo lo que pueda

-Correspondió el abrazo con fuerza tratando de no las timarla como necesitaba ese apoyo- Gracias Rin..

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que eran observados desde lejos por cierto peli-plata que estaba enojado y triste.

*Actualmente*

-No pudo evitar reírse de la situación cuando en eso vibro su celular, lo saco de su bolsillo y vio que tenia un mensaje de el- "Se te olvidaron 2 libretas y llevas mi libro, yo aun debo quedarme idiota" -Si que lindo era ¿Verdad?. Dio la vuelta para regresar y comenzó a correr solo había avanzado dos cuadras-

-Estaba debajo de aquel árbol donde hace poco estuvo el azabache, ambos estuvieron hablando por casi 2 horas se veían tan felices. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya tenia compañía-

-Siempre que tenían algo que decir o verse el punto de encuentro siempre había sido ese árbol. Al verlo tan concentrado ahí se dio cuenta al rededor de el caían pétalos de sakura- Bakakahashi sal de las nubes -Dijo tratando de mostrar tranquilidad como siempre-

-Volteo para verlo directo a los ojos haciendo que el otro se sobre salte, tenia ese brillo que le caracterizaba cuando las cosas salían bien- Así que... ¿Ya son novios? -Su voz se escuchaba cansada... Melancólica -

-Su corazón ser estrujó fuertemente al reconocer su estado, saco el libro que se había llevado y se lo extiendo- No en realidad no..

-Le miro extrañado, tomo su libro mientras con la mano izquierda le extendía las libretas- ¿Entonces?

-Dejo salir una carcajada para desconcierto y molestia del contrario- Perdón por eso -Dijo apenado- Es que al hablar con Rin me hizo darme cuenta e muchas cosas -Comenzó a rascarse mejilla- Como percatarme que me gusta otra persona..

-Le miro sintiendo alivio pero a la vez aun molesto ya averiguaría quien era- Bueno al menos las cosas están bien ¿No?

Si -Dijo suspirando de forma profunda y sonriendo- Sabes eres mi mejor amigo y quiero que sepas quien es -Exclamo de forma entusiasta -

Yo... -Al ver esa mirada no pudo negarse- Ya suelta lo -Sentía que la respuesta del Uchiha.. Su Uchiha lo rompería pero aun así estaría con el, que masoquista pero con el no lograba ser egoísta no lo quería ver a pagado. Sintió como el contrario le bajaba de golpe la palestina-

-En algo tenia mucha razón Rin si dejaba pasar el tiempo que quizás Kakashi se podría ir con el alguien vas, fue una reacción inconsciente de su cuerpo el a ver bajado la palestina y acercarse a el bastante- Eres tu Bakakahashi.. -Pronuncio de forma lenta mientras se acercaba mas al rostro del contrario, si cruzaba esta linea las cosas ya no serán como antes pero el que no arriesga no gana. Esta vez junto sus labios con el otro cerrando así sus ojos-

-Estaba en shock... Entonces realmente el, reacciono al sentir esos labios tan suaves en los suyos no dudo mucho en posar su brazo derecho alrededor de su cintura para apegarlo a el. Se ha contenido tanto tiempo en besarle-

-Tembló levemente, como iba profundizando el beso mientras que con sus manos se agarraba de forma fuerte en sus hombros. El muy maldito besaba con una lentitud tan placentera-

-Ese sabor a vainilla era el que lograba percibir iba a comenzar a explorar su boca cuando sintió como el otro se alejaba-

-Respiraba de forma agitada mientras tus mejillas estaban encendidas por un intenso sonrojo- N-Nos ve-emo-os -Tartamudeo mientras daba la vuelta para irse corriendo de ahí-

-Se quedo estático ahí parado mientras llevaba sus dedos a sus labios y estos se curvaban en una sonrisa leve, no había sido un sueño eso a sido real. Se cubrió con la palestina para irse a los edificios-

Ya era de noche y cierto azabache aun no podía creer lo que había hecho pero nada en el mundo le podía borrar esa sonrisa en el rostro, su madre ya le había interrogado y su padre estaba ahí presente cuando les dijo su madre termino gritando feliz "Lo sabia! Ustedes hacen una bella pareja lo presentía cuando lo vi entrar aquí por primera vez" y su padre bueno solo pidió que le dijera que quería hablar con el... Si su padre es muy sobre-protector con el...

-En eso ve que por su ventana pasan varios pétalos de sakura, de forma emocionada va abrirla para ve mejor. Ahora que lo recordaba el día en que conoció a Kakashi hacia un viento fuerte el cual traía esos pétalos, dejo salir un suspiro largo para después dar un respingo al sentir unos brazos rodearle por detrás-

¿Acaso creíste que excaparias de mi? -Susurro a su oído mientras lamia el lóbulo haciendo que este se estremeciera por la sensación-

K-Kakashi -Tartamudeó al sentir eso más cuando el otro comenzó su cuello teniendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo- ¿Que haces aquí? -Logró apenas articular-

Tus padres no están así que fue fácil -Comentaba contra la piel, succiono un poco de la piel mientras escuchaba como el contrario soltaba un quejido y lo soltó, le había dejado un perfecto chupetón que tardaría un buen rato- Vine a marcar lo que **Es mío..**

-Al ya no sentirse atrapado se giro para encararlo, coloco la mano izquierda en la parte de atrás debajo de la nuca al sentir una punzada molesta tenia las mejillas encendidas pero su rostro se sonrojo violentamente por lo dicho-

Kakashi tenia una sonrisa que aparte de hacerlo ver sexy le daba entender que sus intenciones no eran muy buenas... Oh ¿si?

"Me va comer toditito" Fue lo único que pensó el pobre chico al parecer ese día no terminaba con sus emociones.


End file.
